The Other Pool
by DeBrabant
Summary: Everyone knows about the office pool concerning when Nick and Nat are gonna get together, but what about the other pool?


Nobody is mine, though I love them all.   
Not beta read.   
Anybody can archive...   
This is nuts, so if you like nuts, read on...   
  
The Other Pool (1,1)   
by Danii   
  
"Final guess?"   
  
"Immortal."   
  
"A what?" asked Captain Stonetree, who didn't watch  
much TV other than the news.   
  
"An Immortal? You know, like that movie  
'Highlander'?" answered Captain Cohen who stood only a  
few feet away from the  
other.   
  
"Like Quintin MaCleod?" put in Captain Reese, who was  
sitting on the bed.   
  
"Yeah, like that. As in, gets-up-when-shot, really  
weird, older than he looks, flashback-every-minute  
kinda thing." That was  
from Cohen. "It makes sense."   
  
Stonetree smiled. "And you expect to win with that?   
A TV show myth? Ha! The $5000 is mine!"   
  
Cohen frowned. "From alot of standpoints it makes  
sense. I mean, he does seem to be able to find perps  
like crazy, and the  
Immortals can sense others and... it's logical!"   
  
Both men in the room shared a smile.   
  
"Well" asked a mightly disgruntled Amanda Cohen, "What  
is your guess, CAPTAIN Reese?"   
  
"I think he's an alien, like Superman." answered  
Reese, "I mean, as you said, he seems to take a bullet  
like nothing, and he has  
some strange abilities. Not to mention that yellow  
eye thing..."   
  
Stonetree was laughing under his breath as he wrote  
down the final guesses for the pool. Both of them  
turned on him.   
  
"Then what's your guess?" they asked simultaniously.   
  
"I think" Stonetree said slowly, "That detective  
Knight happens to be a vampire."   
  
"A vampire?" Cohen said, almost laughing at that,  
"Why would a evil, bloodsucking fiend be working as a  
police detective? It  
doesn't make any sense!"   
  
Stonetree smiled. "You got your crazy ideas, I got  
mine. And we'll just see who gets the $5000  
dollars..."   
  
****************************   
  
"I'll catch up with you in a second, Tracy..."   
  
((whack)) ((whack)) ((thud))   
  
"Come on, Cohen, put your back into it..."   
  
"I am, lardbutt! How about grabbing the legs!?"   
  
"We're never gonna get him to the car at this rate!"   
  
"We will if you stop complaining..."   
*************************  
The Other Pool (2,2)  
by Danii  
  
Nick Knight woke up with a headache, not to mention a  
sack over his head. That confused him. He'd woken up  
with a headache many nights, usually caused by beating  
his head against the wall in guilt from flashbacks  
during his dreams, but never in the last 20 years had  
he woken up with a sack on his head, and the last time  
was after a long drinking spree, causing his friend to  
put a barf bag on his head secause she didn't want her  
apartment repainted in bloodwine. That event was a  
little foggy also.  
  
In a groggy movement, Nick went to take off the sack,  
only to find himself covered in chains. Very tight  
chains. This confused Nick even further because he  
was sure he hadn't gone over to the Raven tonight.   
That, and Janette didn't put them on that tight.  
  
After he took in that, Nick realized that there were  
other people in the room. He had heard their  
heartbeats, but his confusion had jammed up the mental  
passages in his brain and he hadn't really computed  
that he had company. And, considering the  
circumstances, what odd company it was.  
  
Captain Cohen, looking a bit sweaty, was sitting on  
the bed, along with Captain Stonetree and Captain  
Reese. He would have been glad to see Stonetree and  
Cohen again (he missed them had wished he hadn't had  
to transfer from their precincts), but seeing his  
captains in the room with him promted him to ask about  
this.  
  
"Um, are we being held hostage, captains?"  
  
Cohen looked to Stonetree and Reese, but they seemed  
to be telling her that she could explain.   
  
"No, Nick, though you are in a sense."  
  
Nick was a bit nonplussed.  
  
"May I ask, WHY?"  
  
"You see" she started, getting up as she spoke to pace  
a bit, "We have all noticed particularly strange  
things about you, detective Knight, so when we heard  
about that office pool concerning you and Ms. Lambert,  
we got inspired and started our own pool. A pool to  
guess what exactly you are."  
  
It was at this point that Nick began cursing in  
several languages.  
  
"We brought you here" continued Cohen, ignoring the  
swearing, "in order to decide who gets the prize.   
Now, none of us may be right. In that case you get to  
keep your secret and we won't ever ask again. But, do  
you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and  
nothing but the truth, should we get it right?"  
  
"I...guess...that's...fair" answered Nick slowly.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Lady's first" that was Stonetree.  
  
"I think" said Cohen, never stopping, "that you are an  
Immortal, as in 'Highlander'."  
  
"Nope."  
  
She looked stricken. "No! Completely no! Damn it!   
I could have used that money!" She then sat down at  
the little desk and began to bang in frustration.  
  
"You next, Reese."  
  
"I think" said Reese slowly, "that you are some kind  
of alien, like Superman, from another planet."  
  
"Sorry, Cap. Born right here on the green Earth."  
  
"Damn it! My new watercooler!!" began Reese, then he  
turned to Stonetree who was laughing under his breath,  
"You're up, smartaleck..."   
  
Nick looked a bit wary at that. He'd been with  
Stonetree the longest, and the man had a way of  
finding things out.   
  
Stonetree didn't even ask. "You're a vampire."  
  
At Nick's crestfallen face, he knew he was right.   
  
"I got it! I got it!!" Stonetree yelled in joy,  
"Told you both!"  
  
"Shut up, Stonetree and take the stupid money!" though  
it wasn't exactly a chorus, it was close enough.  
  
Nick broke up the captains. "Fine, now you know. But  
I don't hurt good people. I drink cow blood. And I  
help the homeless, okay! I'm not some bloodsucking  
fiend. At least not anymore. I need to atone for it,  
though, because before I was the most rotten----"  
  
He went on for a bit, but I won't print it because no  
one, not even Knighties, particulary enjoy lenghty and  
pointless angsting.   
  
When he was done, he turned to the captains, who had  
fallen asleep.  
  
"But you can't say anything, okay?"  
  
"Fine fine. Not a word"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Then they went back to sleep.  
  
"Um, could you get me out of the chains, please?"  
  
((snore))  
  
"Please!!"  
  
Fin  
  
Hoped you liked this sillyness... 


End file.
